


high up love

by starlude



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Unprotected Sex, balcony, seodo in love, seoho in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlude/pseuds/starlude
Summary: it's their anniversary and Seoho has a little more than a surprise for his boyfriend -Geonhak.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 30





	high up love

“I’m home.”

Geonhak enters his grand penthouse, announcing that he’s home. He takes off his jacket and throws it to the backrest of the sofa. Today was one of the longest days with so much paperwork and meetings to attend. Not to mention the final reports from all the divisions under him were waiting to be signed. Being the head CEO of Kim Corp. is just as busy as anyone can imagine.

The house is quiet, with no sounds coming from the inside or anywhere. He wonders where a particular person may be. He didn’t mention he got a modeling schedule today or that he would be going anywhere –not that Geonhak forbids.

So he calls out, “Seoho? Babe, where are you?”

He walks inside their bedroom. The room is dark so he flicks the lights on and finds quite a surprise.

A carpet made of rose petals from various shades of red stretched across the room. At the end of the way, stood a smiling figure who looks so proud of his work. It’s none other than Seoho –Geonhak’s boyfriend.

Geonhak can’t contain his smile as he walks up to his awaiting boyfriend. “Hi,” he greets the older when he finally stands in front of him. Seoho looks so good in his pink silk dress shirt and white short pants. He puts on a little makeup that makes his eyes look more enticing. His arms reach the other’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Hey there. How is it? Do you like it?” Seoho grins.

“Very much.” Geonhak pecks Seoho’s lips in a quick kiss. “Thank you for your effort. Thought we will fully celebrate our anniversary tomorrow after dinner.”

“Well, today is the exact day of our anniversary so I should do something.” Seoho pouts a little. “This is not all by the way. There is more I want to show you.” Geonhak raises an eyebrow but he doesn’t question anything and lets Seoho guides him to the balcony.

A small dining table is set on the balcony. There are bouquets of roses and decorations along with candles. A bottle of wine and two glasses sitting on the table. Geonhak feels like his heart is going to burst with so much happiness. Even after four years together, Seoho still hasn’t failed to make him fall all over again.

“I didn’t know you’re such a romantic. Whose idea was this?” Geonhak can’t help but ask.

“It was all my idea, though you can blame Youngjo Hyung for the excessive amount of roses we got here.” Both of them laugh as they walk and sit across each other at the dining table.

“You got me my favorite.” Geonhak smiles as he points out the wine Seoho brought.

“Of course, what do you take me for?” Seoho opens the bottle of wine using the cork. He pours Geonhak the wine and then himself. They clink their glasses and smile before sipping it. The two of them chat for a bit while finishing their wine.

“Geonhak-ah…” Seoho calls, which Geonhak returns with a small, “Hm?”

Seoho gets up from his seat. He’s now standing in front of Geonhak so Geonhak’s face is the same level as his tummy. “Are you ready for another surprise?” Seoho gives him a teasing smile. His hands playing with Geonhak’s collar.

Geonhak slips his hands around Seoho’s hips and grips it. “What is it that you prepared for me, honey?”

“You’ll see.” Seoho bit his lip a bit. His eyes are filled with mischievousness that Geonhak knows too well.

Seoho starts to unbutton his shirt slowly. A hint of black clothing peeks up when he reaches the bottom. His gaze fixates on Geonhak who stares back at him with unconcealed hunger. He is trying his hard not to ruin Seoho’s effort in giving him a show when all he wants to do is rip the shirt off of the other. Seoho also unbuckles his pants and then gets out of it, revealing him in black lace lingerie with a mix of pink. The front is slit open through his chest, showing his milky white satin skin.

Geonhak bites back his groan while his hand roaming up Seoho’s waist and abs. “Fuck, baby. You look so pretty. All dressed up like a pretty doll for me.”

Seoho’s smile light upon his lips. “You like it? Really?”

“I _love_ it. You look so fucking good.” Geonhak kisses his tummy through the clothing so sweetly. He whispers, “Though I don’t think this pretty lingerie will last long on your body.”

Seoho’s eyes widen, “Don’t even try. I spent so much time looking for this special design. It isn’t being reproduced.”

Geonhak chuckles and looks up at him. “Are you forgetting the fact that I, the CEO of Kim Enterprises, can literally buy you a whole clothing line if you wish?”

The other just rolls his eyes, “You’re so obnoxious,” Seoho says with no bite in it.

Geonhak’s hands go lower to squeeze Seoho’s ass. He mouths the open skin, sucking little kisses here and there that make Seoho hiss. “But you still like me,” Geonhak states.

He can feel Seoho growing hard under his subtle touch. He loves this about him, how easily turned on he is. He was the one who acts like a tease but it usually ends up the other way around. Not that either of them minds it though. They enjoy their sex life as long as they’re happy and satisfied.

Geonhak’s fingers trail their way down until he reaches in between his boyfriend’s cleft. His eyes snap out wide when his fingers met with something solid, makes him halt his actions.

“You –holy shit. You sit through this the whole time you’re with me.”

Seoho bites his lips and nods. “Wanna be ready for you.”

Geonhak’s hand plays around the tip of the plug and retracts it a few inches, eliciting a moan from the older. He repeats his ministrations on Seoho’s inside until he hears Seoho pants above him. His hands that are on Geonhak’s shoulder growing weak and almost can’t prop up his body.

“Geonhak-ah… just get to it already,” Seoho grinds his hips forward.

The younger CEO tilts his head as if he doesn’t know what does the other mean. “What do you want me to do, baby. I don’t understand if you don’t say it.”

Seoho lets out a sound of frustration which turns into moans when Geonhak angle the plug right to hit his sweet spot. “Just... f-fuck me. Ugh, ah –I need you.”

“Yeah, you need me? You need me to do what exactly?” Geonhak still wants to torture him even though the erection he sports is uncomfortable in his pants. He just wants to watch Seoho falls apart.

Geonhak fondles Seoho’s hard-on through the lacy underwear. His action fuels his moans to be louder. Getting impatient himself, he gets up from his seat and aims for Seoho’s awaiting mouth, kissing him with hunger. He bites his supple lips to ask for permission. The other opens his mouth to let Geonhak in. His tongue immediately licking around the inside of Seoho’s mouth, groaning at the taste. Seoho’s hands going up to grip his locks, tilting his head a bit.

Geonhak then maneuvers Seoho around and leads him to the nearest railing. The railing is high, almost on their chest level. He whispers to the elder’s ears, “Get your hands on the railing, baby.”

Seoho can only nod, feeling fuzzy in the head. He lets Geonhak guides him to the railing. He settles his hands on the cold steel and bends his waist to present himself. Geonhak smirks proudly at how obedient his boyfriend is.

Geonhak notices Seoho is trembling a bit; both from anticipation and the cold wind. Feeling concerned, he asks him, “You okay? Do you want to get inside?”

Seoho turns his head around to meet Geonhak’s worried gaze. He shakes his head and gives him a teasing smile, “No, I’m okay. Maybe if you just get to fuck me faster then I’ll be warm.”

Geonhak laughs in delight. He proceeds to undo his pants and his brief. He pulls them down his thighs to get his hard dick out. He toys around a bit with the little black plug, angling it to Seoho’s prostate which results in a loud moan from him. Feeling enough of it, the pulls out the toy and toss it back to the seat. He sets aside the string that covers Seoho’s opening with his fingers. He guides his cock to Seoho’s gaping wet hole. He bites back a moan at the wet feeling and finally sinks the head inside him.

“Just push all the way, you know I’m ready,” Seoho breathily grunts when he feels that Geonhak is hesitating. It gives Geonhak the reassurance he needs so he pushes in until his hips flush with Seoho’s ass.

Geonhak lets out a heavy breath. Geonhak stays there for a while, letting himself drown in the feeling of Seoho’s hot cave welcoming him as if it’s home. It’s been a long week for him and this feels like the best way to end it. He rejoices in the feeling of Seoho’s wall that feels like not letting Geonhak go in the way it grips his cock inside of him.

Geonhak keeps dragging his cock in and out, inch by inch. He purposefully hits the spot inside Seoho harder to get him to moan louder, and it works.

“S –Seoho, ah, baby you look so sexy in this.” Seoho keens at the praise. Hips pushing back to meet Geonhak thrust harder. Geonhak keeps saying all the compliments for him, showering him with sweet words in his ear. “You worked hard to prepare all this and still being a sweet little doll. Being all pretty for me. F –fuck, I can’t believe I can have you like this.”

And it’s all from Geonhak’s deepest heart. He sometimes can’t comprehend how he deserves Lee Seoho in his life, being a perfect partner for him for all these years. He feels like he’s drowning in love and he _fucking_ loves it. Love to be drowning in an ocean called Lee Seoho.

When Geonhak nudges that one spot inside of Seoho, his body jolts that his chin almost collides with the steel. “Ah, right there, Geonhakie, it –it’s so good,” Seoho mewls.

Geonhak keeps abusing that spot while his hand streaks the front side of Seoho’s body. He twists Seoho’s hard nipples, resulting in him jerks out. He teases him a bit again around the torso before whispering right in his ear. “Are you close, love?”

Seoho nods and lets out a weak “Yes.”

“Let go. Let go now, you deserve it.”

Geonhak can feel Seoho’s body going tense when he reaches his high. He elicits a loud moan while still thrusting back to Geonhak’s relentless hips. His cum seeps through his underwear that he didn’t have time to get out of.

The young CEO is still going at a fast pace, chasing his own orgasm while gripping the other’s hips. Fingers digging in the lace material. Seoho turns his head and mutters, “C’mon Geonhakie, let go of yourself too. Cum in me, baby.”

And that is the last straw for Geonhak –Seoho saying the words with a beautiful, fucked out expression has brought him to his peak. He shoves his hips frantically before shooting his load far up inside Seoho, painting his warm walls. He keeps thrusting a few times to ride his orgasm, sinking in the aftermath.

When Seoho calls out, “Geonhak, I’m too sensitive.” That’s when he reluctantly pulls out. “Ah, sorry, just let me –”

He watches as his white seeds dripping out of the elder’s. A feeling of proudness filling his chest, knowing that he is the one who made it. Seoho turns around and leans his back to the railing to support his body. Geonhak steps forward to hold his waist.

“Whoa, did I drain you so much?” Geonhak asks him, wiggling his eyebrow.

Seoho weakly slaps his chest. “Shut up. It’s been weeks since the last time we’ve had sex this good.”

Geonhak pouts, hands caressing the side of Seoho’s face lovingly. “I’m sorry, love. Work has been hectic that I barely gave you attention.”

Seoho smiles a little and props up himself to get closer to Geonhak. “Don’t say sorry. I’m just glad you’re still managed to be with me every time.”

Geonhak grins, eyes sparks out a mischievous glint. “Yeah. And now, how about… I make up to you for the lost time?”

Seoho’s hands loop around Geonhak’s shoulders. With a cheeky smile on his lips, he says, “You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoever reading this until the end. i hope you enjoy! talk to me on my [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/starlude)


End file.
